


Mañana será un nuevo día

by RainbowRandom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Re7 - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Cum Inside, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Clancy sufre de un encierro permanente con Lucas, tal vez sea la soledad, la deshidratación o el abuso de las drogas lo que los llena a ambos de dudas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He aquí un fin que tengo alrededor de un mes en la cabeza, luego de ver Re7 me enamore triste y prematuramente de Clancy, hoy en día prefiero plasmar mi idea de su tiempo en la casa Baker diferente. Inspirado en muchos fics de la pareja, a los que amo intensamente, sin más, disfruten de la lectura :D

Su visión tambalea por un momento el brillo segándolo y el dolor de estómago además de la deshidratación es insoportable, al aclarar la vista, Lucas le esta mirando y como de costumbre hay algo extraño en su mirada, detrás de ese brillo maníaco, existe un dulce sentimiento que reconoce y le aterra saber que esta dirigido a su persona.

Por algunas horas suelta sus manos y pies de la silla donde esta confinado, le permite comer y beber, no es más que una barra de cereales y agua dudosamente potable, luego vienen los besos y siente como se le revuelve el estómago aunque su boca coopera con los deseos ajenos, y deja que lo guíe a su antojo. Siente como el psicópata mueve sus brazos y los coloca de manera que rodean su cuello, como si en verdad fueran amantes, a pesar de que sus besos son pobres y el choque de sus dientes es molesto, puede admitir que disfruta del contacto, tanto tiempo aislado esta afectado su cordura, sabe que esta patinando en una capa de hielo muy fina.

"Tu boca es suave, me encanta como sabes, como a un pastel de cumpleaños" Su risa maníaca hace verdaderamente incómodo el momento pero aun así deja que Lucas acaricie sus labios y bese su cuello, aunque esto último es nuevo, más allá de lo que su mente piense, su cuerpo se deleita del contacto físico y tiembla cuando una afilada mordida atraviesa su piel, un gemido acompaña a esta acción "¿Qué tal si jugamos a un juego? Ya sabes, algo para aliviar la tensión" La mueca dudosa en su rostro es mal recibida cuando en los ojos del Baker se instala ese peligroso destello de locura.

"De todas formas no es como si tuviera otra opción, maldita sea" Responde el camarógrafo viendo directamente hacia esos claros ojos azules, que se llenan de diversión "¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí?" Cuestiona, parece más algo para despertar a su cuerpo de la ensoñación que sufría como si solo fuera un espectador de su propio destino porque en sí, así era, estaba rendido ante los deseos de Lucas.

"Si, pero esta vez no te quitare los ojos de encima, mi amigo. La ultima vez casi te escapas, menos mal que te encontré antes que mis padres y sobre todo, Eveline lo hicieran, eres un maldito afortunado" Clancy suspira con desdén y cree que la muerte sería mejor que seguir en ese infierno, atrapado con un maniático que decidió concentrar su locura en él a través de una fuerte obsesión con algo extraño que consideraba 'amor'.

"Si a eso le llamas suerte, desquiciado" Dice enojado aunque su expresión cambia cuando una lengua lame su mejilla y aprieta los dientes con fuerza, las inquietas manos de Lucas se adentran en su ropa y recorren su piel, da un ligero salto cuando las uñas se clavan en su trasero "¡Oh, no, ahí no!" No lo dice pero todavía duele de veces anteriores, todas las veces que Lucas satisface sus necesidades sexuales le deja hecho un desastre y aun si pudiera escapar no tendría las fuerzas para lograrlo, sus piernas tambaleantes apenas pueden mantenerse en pié.

"Vamos, mi Clancy. Estoy loco por ti" Clancy creé que a él no debería atribuirse ese mérito, de seguro estaba fuera de su jurisdicción y suspirando cuando Lucas lo sube en su regazo, al dar un giro a sus caderas siente el pinchazo del pene contra el interior de su muslo, no puede retener ese gemido aterrado mientras se sujeta con fuerza a los hombros del Baker "Así, hazlo así mueve tus caderas para mi" No obedece y aun con esa penetrante mirada en su rostro enrojecido, siente náuseas y muerde su labio con rabia.

Desearía que fuera más fácil, pero odia que llegaran a la parte del sexo, antes era mucho más controlado cuando solo se trataba de besos húmedos y manos torpes tocando desesperadamente su cuerpo, aunque ambos compartían similitudes en su edad y sabía de antemano que esa curiosidad picaba a través de la piel de Lucas, al principio era horriblemente lento y descuidado, casi sintió como si fuera la primera vez de Lucas y fuera tomando experiencia con el tiempo, era increíblemente tan sensible a sus toques y se había derramado más de una vez en su mano, después mostrando un lado más calmado, dado a acariciar, besar y morder toda su piel, estaba empezando a pensar que algo en su distorsionada mente le ataba a la idea de que eran amantes. Un sonoro gemido sale del Baker cuando trae a la plena dureza su miembro y se levanta para retirar sus pantalones, Lucas aprovecha para también quitar los de Clancy, estirándose toma el gastado tubo de lubricante y desliza la tapa untando sus dedos, entrando el índice para probar y un ligero quejido se le escapa, el ángulo no es nada bueno, el loco le levanta y le acomoda boca abajo, su pene que se niega a levantarse presionando contra el colchón y los dedos trabajando su entrada, la picadura de la rápida preparación y su cuerpo se reciente a dejar pasar a Lucas, algo que no le gusta.

"Eso luce fantástico" Gime el Baker tocando su excitado pene, no es ni será la última vez que acabe en su mano a la vista del agujero que traga ávidamente sus dedos pero mantiene sus ganas a raya y se levanta, arrodillándose en el colchón y sujetando las caderas de Clancy para mantenerle en su sitio "Vamos a ello, mi amigo" Dice, Clancy voltea la cabeza y mira al Baker, en su rostro se refleja el control que ejerce sobre su persona y más de esa irá fluye por sus venas.

Jadea al sentir la cabeza presionando contra su entrada, respira y se esfuerza por relajarse, mientras mas rápido comience mas rápido acabará, el pene de Lucas se desliza con facilidad y se estremece, el pecho de Lucas presiona contra su espalda aprisionándolo hacia abajo y Clancy jadea con el primer potente empuje. Esa estridente risa llena todo el espacio y se siente asfixiado, como si todo fuera una horrible pesadilla y desea llorar, dejar salir ese torrente de emociones ocultas por su instinto de supervivencia. Las caderas de Lucas se balancean con lentitud.

Los dedos clavándose en su piel y la boca de Lucas mordiendo hasta extraer sangre de heridas antes cerradas, algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y su pene afortunadamente continúa flácido, mostrándose a sí mismo que todavía conserva algunos principios morales. El gruñido molesto que se escapa de Lucas demuestra su estado actual de ánimo, una mano tira con fuerza de su cabello y tira su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiscos bruscos y hematomas son dejados en su cuello, desea gritar alguna maldición pero su voz no llega.

"Estas arruinando el momento, siempre tengo que recurrir a las drogas por esto" Murmura contra su cuello y rápidamente abre el cajón de la mesita de noche, el pánico ahoga a Clancy al ver la jeringa cerca de su piel y da un golpe a la mano de Lucas antes de empujarlo para irse lejos, esta al otro extremo de la habitación cuando el Baker alza la vista, hay una furia ciega en sus ojos y su expresión es fría "Acabas de cometer un grave error, se nota que eres estúpido nunca aprendes y estoy harto de darte oportunidades" Un viento frio sube por la espina dorsal de Javis cuando Lucas se levanta con las manos hechas puños.

"¡No te me acerques, maldito psicópata!" Grita retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared mohosa, el miedo se desvanece de su sistema, si este sería el momento de su muerte prefería vivirlo con coraje, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin dar pelea y se levanta para encarar al bastardo "¿Sabes qué? Estoy verdaderamente cansado de ti, eres el peor demente que pueda existir. Por un momento creo que llegue a sentir pena por ti, pero me arrepiento, eres el más malo de todos los que están aquí y sin dudar, tu eres el peor monstruo Lucas Baker" La mueca que se dibuja en el rostro y los ojos oscureciéndose le indican que pronto habrá una reprimenda y retrocede involuntariamente cuando Lucas se acerca, su mirada sombría no ayuda a que mantenga su compostura.

Antes de lo que piensa Lucas sujeta su brazo y lo lanza al suelo, las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas con la primera patada a su rostro, siente la sangre en su boca y gime en la desgracia, su cuerpo adolorido se queja con la paliza que recibe, una patada a su estomago saca el aire de sus pulmones y al poco tiempo esta escupiendo sangre, su visión tambalea y siente sus párpados pesados, allí es cuando se detiene, pero no es suficiente para el otro. Sus brazos son sujetados hacia arriba, un trozo de cuerda ata sus manos juntas y un quejido lastimero sale de su boca cuando la aguja atraviesa su piel, Lucas abre sus piernas y se posiciona entre ellas, frotando su excitación contra el interior de los muslos pálidos dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.

"¿Ves? Ahora todo irá mejor" Le dice con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose para besarlo, sin embargo, voltea la cabeza en un acto reflejo, la mano de Lucas sujeta su rostro y lo obliga a mantenerse en su lugar, un acto reflejo nauseabundo le inunda cuando Lucas intenta hacerlo abrir la boca mordiendo sus labios en la frustración y Clancy siente el dolor de su labio roto, apretando sus dientes "Me estás haciendo enojar, Clancy" Un escalofrío sacude su cuerpo y luego jadea, la droga ha empezado a hacer efecto, lágrimas de rabia ruedan por sus mejillas y Lucas sonríe limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

El cuerpo de Clancy arde y se siente ajeno, intenta con todas sus fuerzas controlarse pero sabe que como en anteriores veces no podrá, quiere gritar y desaparecer, que la inconsciencia llegue a él. El pene de Lucas se frota contra su ano estirado y que se contrae, su cuerpo pide a gritos que calme sus entrañas con su caliente semen, el miembro entra con una fuerte embestida, jadeos involuntarias salen del camarógrafo y un fuerte gemido se le escapa cuando Lucas toca su miembro, la gran gota húmeda que cubre la cabeza de su pene es usada para facilitar el movimiento de la mano del Baker al incrementar el placer insoportable.

"¿Te gusta, cierto?" Pregunta jadeante dando una palmada a su muslo, una mano se sujeta con fuerza a la cintura de Clancy y tira más cerca "Mira como tu sucio culo me traga" Gime Lucas aumentando el balanceo de sus caderas, el húmedo sonido de piel contra piel parece animarlo.

Una fina capa de sudor cubre su cuerpo, se siente calmante en su interior ardiente, nunca había sentido más asco por sí mismo.

"S-sal de mi, bastardo" Gime al sentir el peso ajeno sobre su cuerpo, Baker se deja caer haciendo a sus pechos rozar y sujeta un pezón rojizo en sus dedos, Clancy jadea y se lamenta ante el placer que rodea su entrepierna, la mano de Lucas acaricia su pene y cree que esta a punto de venir "No me toques" Dice sin aire, la cabeza le da vueltas pero una mordida en su hombro le trae de nuevo a su horrible realidad.

"Que bien te sientes cuando estas excitado, todo sensible y resbaladizo" Murmura contra su cuello mientras continúa dejando marcas de dientes por toda su piel y lamiendo la sangre de sus heridas, a pesar de la droga en su sistema todo continúa doliendo pero esta siendo opacado por el placer y el vaivén de las caderas de Lucas, quien tartamudea y se detiene cada poco, esta a punto de venir.

"P-por favor, no... N-no eyacules dentro" Jadea Clancy con lágrimas de vergüenza corriendo por su rostro, se siente humillado y denigrado como hombre cuando siente la primera ráfaga de semen caliente que cubre su interior, ve con horror como su cuerpo reacciona cuando Lucas le besa y toca su miembro que palpita enrojecido antes de venirse, mordiendo con brutalidad los labios del otro, Lucas solo ríe en su bruma post orgásmica "¡No, no!" Grita contra los labios del psicópata al derramarse en su mano y ver la mirada de satisfacción en el hijo de los Baker.

Ambos continúan en sus posiciones durante un tiempo, el pene flácido de Lucas se desliza de su ano, rompiendo por fin su conexión y le sonríe antes de echarse a un lado en el sucio colchón con un resoplido de felicidad, Javis apenas puede moverse, su cuerpo continúa sin responder y tiembla de la ira cuando el semen comienza a salir de su interior.

"En verdad que no quiero lastimarte pero me obligas a llegar a ese extremo, yo te amo Clancy y voy a perdonar esta falta" Dice Lucas dándole un tierno beso en sus labios rotos y sangrantes "Ahora ve a limpiarte y vuelve aquí, voy a darte algo para el dolor" Asegura sacando un cuchillo de su sudadera y cortando la soga que ata sus brazos, Clancy camina lentamente y tan recto como lo permiten sus heridas, llega al cuarto de baño sujetándose de las paredes y se sienta en el inodoro con esfuerzo, todo su cuerpo duele.

El agua caliente sobre su piel solo intensifica el dolor, pero al menos hace ademán de limpiar algo de su vergüenza y sale cuando el flujo de agua es fría, Lucas esta sentado en la cama sosteniendo una jeringa, supone que es de morfina, últimamente la usa mucho para tranquilizarlo luego de encuentros sexuales tortuosos. Avanza hacia el Baker para calmar su piel, quiere olvidar por un rato la agonía en la cual se encuentra.

Se recuesta en la cama luego de que la droga hace efecto, esta tan calmado que deja a Lucas abrazarlo, besar lentamente su cuello y besar cada uno de sus hematomas con cuidado, baja y lame su ombligo, entre sus muslos y sube a su boca. Nuevamente esta bajando, besando su cuello y yendo a sus pezones todavía sensibles por la droga, tirando de uno de ellos con sus dientes, succionando y rodeándolo con su lengua, disfrutando de los murmullos cansados que recibe y se dirige al otro, su mano baja a acariciar el pene dormido que hace un fuerte intento por levantarse. La risa alegre sale del hijo de los Baker cuando besa con pasión al chico, ama que la droga este activa pues puede explotar con tranquilidad la suave boca a su alcance.

"Si fueras menos necio y malagradecido te haría mío tan suavemente como pudiera" Murmura contra sus labios, Lucas acaricia sus costados con sus manos y le mira por un minuto "Cuando no luchas eres tan lindo, eres el novio más lindo que alguien podría tener y no lo digo porque seas el mío" A pesar de su estado, Clancy se estremece al verse como el novio de Lucas Baker, la propiedad de un loco. Cierra los ojos e intenta descansar, Lucas le acomoda sobre su costado y pasa su brazo sobre su estómago, siente la respiración ajena en su nuca.

Se asegura de que Lucas duerme, escucha su leve respiración y ocasionales ronquidos, una lágrima traicionera se le escapa y es el comienzo de las siguientes, miles de pensamientos nostálgicos y sobre el asco que se tiene a sí mismo, extraña tanto a su madre, sus amigos y sus familiares, quiere que el infierno termine. Siente el cosquilleo bajo su piel y desea arrancarla, por más que limpié su cuerpo sigue estando ahí, un constante recordatorio de lo que esta haciendo para sobrevivir y mas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, entonces es cuando escucha una voz.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Pregunta Lucas, su tono cae peligrosamente y Clancy piensa que esta vez no tiene escapatoria a lo que viene, ha visto con qué rapidez cambia de estado de ánimo, aún tiene aversión al recordar sus primeros días atrapado con Lucas y conserva marcas de las veces que se negó, luego aprendió a controlar su genio, tragarse lo que pensaba y sonreír falsamente a Lucas, incluso aceptando de mala gana los besos cuando nota los nervios y tensión desbordándose de su cuerpo, dándole tiempo a su inevitable muerte, pero el creciente miedo a morir le sujeta a la vida.

"Déjame en paz maldita sea, no puedo siquiera extrañar a alguien sin que tu presencia me atormente. ¡Ya déjame hundirme en mi miseria!" En si no esta mintiendo, frecuentemente piensa mucho en ella, extraña mucho a su madre "Creo que necesito aire" Dice al levantarse e ir hacía el baño. La insistente mirada de Lucas en su espalda, cierra la puerta y solloza una vez más, quiere dejar salir todo y el sonido de los gastados esprines de la cama cuando Lucas se levanta le advierte de lo que viene, Clancy sabe que tiene poco tiempo para recomponerse antes de que gire el pomo de la puerta del baño.

"Extrañar, maldito ingrato" Murmura Lucas entrando a la estrecha habitación, Clancy esta sentado en la bañera aún cuando las lágrimas corren libres e intenta pararlas en la desesperación, la fría mano de Lucas se hunde en su largo cabello y se arrodilla a su lado, acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre, no esta de humor y gira la cara al bajar la mirada "No puedo hacerte feliz, yo te amo mucho ¿Qué no lo has notado?" Aclara mirando al suelo, los ojos de Clancy revolotean por un momento y siente el miedo volver a instalarse en ellos cuando la duda se siembra en las palabras de Lucas.

El Baker retrocede y se levanta, hay furia ciega en su mirada, sin más, se marcha y cierra la puerta del baño con un portazo, oye la apertura de la puerta de salida y luego los pasos ligeros marcharse. Espera algunos minutos y se levanta sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no escuchó el cerrojo activarse, Clancy suspira al ver la cámara moverse en su dirección, vuelve al cuarto y saca de una caja en la esquina, unos pantalones y toma la capucha de Lucas, se sienta en el colchón mirando a la puerta.

"¿Que voy a hacer ahora?" Se pregunta, un audible suspiro se le escapa, un ardiente deseo y determinación cruzan su mirada y levantándose camina a la puerta, al abrirla no puede hacer más que atravesarla.

#

Esta corriendo no sabe como lo logró pero no quiere averiguarlo, solo corre a través de extraños pasajes de la casa, un sonido inhumano lo distrae y al voltear puede ver a esas desagradables criaturas arrastrarse por el suelo, no lo piensa al continuar corriendo y antes de que pueda reaccionar choca contra algo. Un chillido sale de su boca cuando mira hacia arriba y ve a Jack parado en las escaleras, tiene poco tiempo para registrar lo que pasó, mas allá del dolor en su estomago, da un paso atrás y corre en dirección contraria ahora entrando por unos extraños pasillos que conducen al mismo lugar, pero le dan mucho más margen para correr e ignorar los gritos del padre al subir a una segunda planta, tuvo que entrar a la casa para escapar de esos horripilantes monstruos de alquitrán pero al parecer están por todas partes.

"Quieto, Clancy" Susurra para sí mismo, un ligero escalofrío recorre su espalda cuando es sujetado y movido a la voluntad del otro, su primer instinto es correr pero los intensos ojos claros mirándole le detienen "Lucas..." jadea preso del pánico, siente su boca secarse pero muy a pesar de eso, su cuerpo no reacciona al estar tan cerca. La adrenalina desaparece dejando todo el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo, siente como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento y las heridas recientes queman como el fuego del infierno sobre su piel, el fuego de su infierno personal. Fue una trampa, todo el tiempo lo fue.

Esta tan cerca que puede sentir el miembro aun dormido del otro a través de la tela de su pantalón, gime sin poder evitarlo, aunque agradece que el Baker este tan centrado en su supervivencia que no lo haya notado. El dolor en su estómago se intensifica cuando es empujado hacia la esquina y su herida se aprieta con la pared, el psicópata murmura maldiciones en voz baja cuando su padre pasa relativamente cerca de su escondite, de seguro en su búsqueda.

"Lucas, me estas lastimando idiota" Murmura adolorido, por fin captando la atención del hombre "Duele bastante ya sin esa presión" La mirada que recibe de parte del loco es suficiente para saber que lo ha enfadado mucho, la misma mirada adolorida de su primer intento de fuga.

"Oh, debiste haberlo pensado antes de abandonarme" Dice con enojo, puede ver perfectamente ese deje de locura y rabia frustrada atrapados en un espiral, sin embargo, da un paso atrás y saca de su bolsillo un extraño frasco con un líquido verde y es puesto ante sus ojos "Es medicina, no es que ayude de mucho pero he visto a otros sobrevivir con esto" Afirma al ver la desconfianza en la mirada del camarógrafo.

Vierte una generosa cantidad del mismo sobre su mano, Clancy no esta muy seguro al principio pero aun así levanta su camisa dejando ver la herida dejada en su estómago, la mano de Lucas se siente extraña sobre su piel, como si quemara y aliviara todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Posa su mano en el hombro del Baker, el camarógrafo jadea y echa su cabeza hacia atrás, el alivió que recorre su cuerpo es casi placentero.

El inventor suspira, la expresión en el rostro del contrario es excitante, verdaderamente atrayente y no hace nada para detener la situación, solo se deja llevar. La sustancia verdosa se desliza por su ombligo y hacia abajo, una mano sigue el camino del líquido hacia el interior de su ropa interior, un gemido sale de sus labios cuando una delgada y callosa mano sujeta su pene semiduro, otra se clava en su herida y un dedo entra perforando y sacando sangre, mira hacia arriba y logra contemplar la mirada sádica en el rostro que antes se mostró neutral, debió saber que sería una trampa, Lucas no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Debería detenerse, debería matarlo, ya le dado suficientes dolores de cabeza pero se siente muy bien tener a ese chico a su voluntad, necesita tener el control de algo en su entorno y Clancy esta a su alcance, siendo educado poco a poco a ser sumiso para él. Ahora mismo a su alrededor todo se sale de control, fuera de como lo tenía previsto y no le gusta, anhela tener el absoluto control y es casi una droga ver la sumisión del otro.

Javis abre su boca para hablar pero no dice nada, conociendo como manejar la situación y un amargo pensamiento de cuantas tiempo más tendría que soportar esto, que tanto anhela sobrevivir pasa por su mente en una pregunta, rápidamente siente como invade su cavidad con su lengua y el camarógrafo no hace nada para mostrar su dominio en el beso, solo se deja ser guiado por él aunque el asco prevalece y el cansancio de todo su cuerpo no le permite alejarse. La apretada entrepierna de Lucas esta empezando a doler y sujeta con demasiada fuerza el hombro de Clancy, empujándole hacia abajo, en sus rodillas con su rostro justo frotándose contra sus pantalones. Clancy se aleja horrorizado cayendo hacía atrás y un suspiro molesto sale del Baker, velozmente desata los cierres y quita los impedimentos de su camino, el camarógrafo traga con fuerza y niega, causando más enojo en el psicópata.

La voz de su padre se escucha cerca y lo trae de su ensoñación a la realidad, rápidamente coloca de nuevo sus vaqueros y levanta al camarógrafo del suelo, sujetando su mano y corriendo de nuevo a los establos. Necesita llevarlo a su escondite antes de que sea tarde, suspira y sujeta con fuerza la mano de Clancy, todavía no esta listo para dejarlo marchar como creyó, cuando pasan por la puerta de la cocina, suspira aliviado al no ver a nadie y continúa hasta llegar al exterior.

#

Ambos respiran con dificultad, Lucas mira a Clancy y sonríe, pero hay algo que no esta bien y lo saben, con rabia sujeta a Clancy por el cuello y el pequeño hombrecito no puede hacer más que mirarle suplicante y le suelta, el camarógrafo acaricia su cuello jadeante.

"¡Odio que hagas eso, no piensas en nada! ¿Tanto quieres tu libertad? ¿Por qué anhelas tanto estar lejos de mi?" Pregunta a los gritos, Clancy le mira con rabia en la mirada y ese fuego que capturo la atención de Lucas en un principio, no espera el primer golpe de parte del Baker "¡Me estas orillando a esto!" Grita acertando otro golpe a su estomago, justo en su herida y algunas lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Clancy, lamentando cada una de ellas e incrementando su odio y sus ganas de escapar.

Con un suspiro audible se agacha y le ayuda a levantarse, el cuerpo que tiembla es bien recibido entre sus brazos, en verdad odia esa creciente debilidad que siente por el hombre y no puede evitar notar que en su condición actual todavía se encuentra excitado. Una línea de sangre brota de su nariz y llega a su boca, Lucas observa esto con fascinación rápidamente cubriendo su boca con la propia y degustando el líquido escarlata entre los dos, Clancy gime entre el beso y aprieta con fuerza sus manos en la sudadera de Lucas, no puede hacer más que soportar hasta que se aleja para masticar sus labios e ir a dejar un gran chupón en su cuello, la marca rojiza reluce en su piel pálida y magullada anteriormente, hace al psicópata excitarse más con el tiemble adolorido de sus rodillas.

"Te gusta hacerme enfadar, creo que lo haces para quedar en este estado. Mareado y débil debajo de mi mientras te hago mío, se nota que solo quieres mi atención" Dice Lucas empujándole con suavidad hacia la cama, pero no sede quedándose en la misma posición de pie, usando la poca fuerza que le queda para negarse a los deseos de Lucas, creé que el loco lo deja escapar porque ve la caza más excitante pero Clancy esta harto de siempre regresar al mismo lugar, verdaderamente harto de no conseguirlo, necesita escapar cuanto antes, Lucas le da un puñetazo y le empuja al suelo sucio, el Baker se acerca y ata sus manos con un trozo de cuerda, sus brazos están sujetos a su espalda, Lucas quita los mechones de cabello castaño de vez en cuando para acomodar su pelo "Si, eso es ¿Te sentiste solo cuando me fui por tanto tiempo? Solo querías verme" No conoce el porqué de ese nuevo comportamiento, casualmente esta sería la parte violenta del asunto, siente como retira la sudadera y los pantalones deportivos, y acomoda sus caderas, los tablones inestables de madera no son lo más cómodo para sus rodillas y sus hombros duelen, su mandíbula tampoco esta cómoda, sin embargo, es obligado a mantenerse en esa posición.

"¿Quieres?" Pregunta el Baker levantándose de su posición y sonriendo antes de bajar sus bóxer y mirar hacia abajo, Clancy observa cómo se arrodilla frente a su rostro y mira a sus ojos ganándose una mirada lujuriosa y Lucas sujetando el miembro en su mano con un agarre firme, una mano se sujeta del cabello rizado y tira con suavidad, sabe que ese será el único toque 'dulce' que recibirá. Lucas piensa que podría castigarle un poco por su indisciplina.

“Para, por favor, no quiero esto” Jadea al saber cuáles son sus intenciones, antes se ha corrido en su rostro y obligado a tragar su semen, la victoria siempre en sus ojos. Lucas pone mala cara y vuelve a levantarse encogiéndose de hombros, Clancy toma eso como una victoria, una que no dura mucho.

"Creo que debería tomarte como a un chico travieso" Perfecto, Clancy traga con dificultad esas palabras, un temblor recorre su cuerpo al pensar en el dolor de ser penetrado en seco y con el tiempo su sangre siendo su lubricante "No estaría mal, destacando el hecho de que pusiste en riesgo tu seguridad por intentar irte" Lucas sonríe al ver el miedo que causó en su cautivo, aún así, toma el tubo casi vacío de lubricante de la mesa de noche y nota al otro respirar incluso más inquieto.

Escucha a Lucas lubricar su miembro y la punta húmeda contra su agujero, lentamente empuja y siente la deliciosa presión estrujando su pene, la contracción inicial y el camino caliente, besa la nuca de Clancy antes de acelerar sus embestidas. Un fuerte jadeo sale de ambos cuando intensifica la velocidad de sus caderas, Javis cierra los ojos e intenta ignorar el sonido sucio de sus cuerpos al chocar entre sí.

Lagrimas de impotencia caen por las mejillas de Clancy, sollozos se desbordan de sus labios, no quiere darle la satisfacción de saber que lo ha roto pero no puede soportarlo más, simplemente no puede. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando otra aguja se clava en su cuello, por un lado calma la picazón de su adicción y aumenta su agonía cuando piensa en lo que hará ese bastardo con su cuerpo inconsciente.

"Recuerda que tu eres quien me orilla a esto, algo de sueño no te vendrá mal, luego de esto habrá un larga camino por delante" Dice contemplando la respiración desigual de Clancy, quien ya esta sucumbiendo ante el efecto de la droga, sus ojos se cierran con pesadez. Por un momento cree que morirá, en sus venas la acumulación de distintas drogas fluye, como la costumbre le mantiene con vida, el constante abuso y siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza por venir, como su cuerpo se entumece, como si ya no tuviera fuerza. Cree fervientemente en algo, lo que siempre suele suceder.

Mañana será un nuevo día.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que me gustaría hacer algo de ellos, quizás en un buen Au para mostrar algo fuera del siniestro panorama. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
